ITTOKI OTOYA: The Owner's Guide And Manual
by Ittoki Otoya
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of the ITTOKI OTOYA unit. Read this guide and manual to learn more about your unit and how to take care of this bubbly red-head idol.


[[ So I decided to give this a try since it seemed rather fun and interesting. Not sure if I did it correctly though. =X Credit goes to Theresa Green for the format for this~ ]]

**ITTOKI OTOYA: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

_Congratulations_! You are now the proud owner of a fully-automated ITTOKI OTOYA unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your cheerful idol , please pay close attention to the following instructions:

**Basic Information**

Name: Ittoki Otoya

Date of Manufacture: 4 April

Age: 15

Blood Type: O

Height: 175 cm

Weight: 60kg

**Your ITTOKI OTOYA unit will come with the following accessories:**

One (1) set of Saotome Gakuen Uniform -Otoya-styled

One (1) Electric Guitar

One (1) Acoustic guitar

One (1) set of Saotome Gakuen Summer Uniform -Otoya-styled with a red wrist band

One (1) set of casual clothing.

One (1) Orange mobile phone

Two (2) sets of jersey

One (1) Onpu-kun plushie (Limited. Only available for the first 200 models)

**Removing your ITTOKI OTOYA unit from his box**

Removing your ITTOKI OTOYA unit from your box is extremely easy. He would not struggle in any sense and all you have to do is open your box gently and he will get out from the box with a smile on his own.

**Programming:**

The ITTOKI OTOYA unit is naturally energetic and cheerful, good at singing and helpful. His adorableness will remind you of a puppy at times.

**SINGER MODE:** The ITTOKI OTOYA unit will sing randomly at times without noticing his surrounding or volume. Careful not to bring him to the library, he might start singing out of boredom there and getting you kicked out of the library. Otherwise you can just fangirl over him as you listen to your heart-warming songs. You can use him to earn money for you as you become his manager in the Idol World.

**SOCCER MODE:** The ITTOKI OTOYA unit makes an awesome soccer player too! Need another soccer player or a soccer coach? The ITTOKI OTOYA unit will be the answer to your problems. He plays soccer really well and enjoys it too. You can loan him over to a soccer team to help them tide over when they have a shortage of members. Be sure to let him out and play soccer or other sports to let him enjoy himself!

**FRIENDLY MODE:**Tired of being alone? Want someone to brighten to talk to? The ITTOKI OTOYA unit will be your best friend and companion that you ever have. He would make sure that you are never lonely again and he will make you smile. He would be more than willing to talk to you and listen to you talk.

**BLINDDING SUN MODE:** In need of someone to brighten up your day? The ITTOKI OTOYA will no doubt make you smile and all your troubles to fade away. His cheerful personality and bright smile will make your day seem all so much better.

**SLEEPY MODE:**Sadly your model is terrible at studying and even making him sit at a desk will make him fall asleep. Be sure not to seek his help for your studies or make him read your textbooks, he would be of absolutely no help and fall asleep on you instead.

**BOYFRIEND/LOVER MODE:** The ITTOKI OTOYA unit is really dense and oblivious to such things. Getting him to pick up hints is impossible. For him to be in a relationship with anyone would be either through him falling for said person or the other party confessing to him.

**Your ITTOKI OTOYA has five (5) different settings:**

Obliviously naïve and cheerful (Default Setting)

Singing (Five Versions, Four locked)

Adorable Puppy (Locked)

Emo and depressed (Locked)

Lover (Locked)

Your unit's default setting will be the obliviously naïve and cheerful mode where he would be all energetic and all smiles all day around. Fortunately for you, you get to see his blinding smiles without going through the trouble of unlocking it. His smiles would help you feel all happy as he is when you see him and catch on his cheerfulness.

The singing mode is available in five different forms. The first one is unlocked automatically where he would sing either Brand New Melody or Trust My Dream or Over Drive. The other modes can be unlocked by other ways. The duet mode can only be unlocked with the ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit where your ITTOKI OTOYA unit will start singing Roulette with him if he happens to be in Singing mode as well. The first group mode will be the A Class one where they will sing Eien No Tristar as well as Amazing Love if you get the SHINOMIYA NATSUKI unit and the HIRIJIKAWA MASATO unit as well. One of the group mode is where you have to buy all the other five members of Starish to sing with him. The songs available will be Maji 1000% Love, Mirai Chizu and Welcome to Uta Pri World when in that form. Good luck getting all of them into Singing mode. Gamushara ROman Tic can only be unlocked by getting the KOTOBUKI REIJI unit along with the ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit. Basically, the ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit is almost needed for every one of the modes.

Adorable Puppy mode is locked and can only be unlocked through various methods. The first will be for him to be really happy and the best effective way will be to feed him curry, letting him play soccer and having him perform for you as he plays his guitar. Another way would be for something good to happen to him, like having the NANAMI HARUKA unit to hang out with him and the ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit to talk to him. The last method is uncontrollable and it can only happens when he wants something and tries to win you over with his adorable puppy eyes to make you do what he wants. We will not take any responsibilities to any huge amount of blood loss thanks to that look. (That is what the terms and agreement form is for when you ordered this.)

The emo and depressed unit is usually unlocked when the ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit ignores your ITTOKI OTOYA unit and ignores him. He would fall into depression when he gets treated coldly by the ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit as well. Talking about mothers and parents will make him fall into an emo state too. The best way to stop this would be to get the ICHINOSE TOKIYA or NANAMI HARUKA unit to comfort him. (Although it wouldn't be easy to get the ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit to do it but he does a good job of it if you manage to have him cheer your unit up).

Love mode. For those fangirls out there, you can select the programme for him to be romantically involved with either the ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit or the NANAMI HARUKA unit if he falls for either of them or one of them confesses to him. **BUT PLEASE DO NOT FORCE HIM TO FALL FOR ONE OF THEM WITHOUT HIM DOING IT NATURALLY. IT WOULDN'T WORK.**

**Relations with other units:**

Your ITTOKI OTOYA unit is extremely dense so forgive him if he doesn't notice that someone or another unit have a crush on him.

**ICHINOSE TOKIYA:** The ITTOKI OTOYA unit's roommate, rival and friend. He gets really annoyed when your unit clings to him too long, gets too noisy and make a mess of the room. Do not worry if the ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit starts scolding your ITTOKI OTOYA unit, it's perfectly normal and for his own good as well. If you don't want to clean up for your ITTOKI OTOYA unit, it's best to get this unit to do it for you. He's the only unit to actually get your unit to do his homework, make him he doesn't forget his assignments and improve his singing too! He even makes sure that your unit eats healthily as well.

**NANAMI HARUKA:** This unit is the one that would make your unit want to strive even better. She would motivate him and makes him want to be an idol even more. The NANAMI HARUKA unit will make sure that your ITTOKI OTOYA unit has songs to sing as she helps him to compose new songs. Your ITTOKI OTOYA unit gets along really well with her and he would be happy if you let him practice with her more often.

**KURUSU SYO:** Your ITTOKI OTOYA unit and him are soccer buddies! If you let them both alone and allow them to talk about the teams that they like as well as music, they can talk for the whole day. They are of the same age as well, another reason why they click so well.

**Other unit interactions:**

**SHINOMIYA NATSUKI:** A friendly unit to your ITTOKI OTOYA unit and they get along pretty well. They are classmates and one of the people that your unit seem to enjoy hanging out with. Just be careful not to let your ITTOKI OTOYA unit eat his cookies or cooking for that matter.

**HIRIJIKAWA MASATO:** This unit is another fellow classmate of your ITTOKI OTOYA unit. They don't talk much but still an important friend to your unit.

**JINGUJI REN:**Another unit that your ITTOKI OTOYA unit treats as a friend. They're on pretty good terms.

**KOTOBUKI REIJI: **A Senpai to your unit. Careful not to leave him alone with the KOTOBUKI REJI unit without the ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit, otherwise the noise level is going to be really high. For some period of times will be alright, it would be nice to see two bright and cheerful people hang out together.

**SHINING SAOTOME: **The unit that always surprises your unit by popping out of no where. Careful not to let your unit be caught up into one of his schemes.

**Cleaning:**

The ITTOKI OTOYA unit is capable of cleaning himself. If you want to clean him yourself for some reason, be sure to seek for his approval first. Make you don't machine wash him, showers and bathes are much preferred.

**Energy:**

Your ITTOKI OTOYA unit is still a growing boy so be sure to feed him at least three meals a day. As much as he likes curries, please refrain from feeding him it for all his meals to not render his growth and allow him to grow healthily. He hates green peppers, so be sure not to feed it to him.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: My ITTOKI OTOYA unit wouldn't stop singing and shouting as he read his manga! How do I get him to stop?

A: You should have already be warned before you purchased this unit that he would be noisy and take no mind to the time and environment. Best to just let him be or you could seek the help of the ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit.

Q: HELP! MY ITTOKI OTOYA UNIT DISAPPEARD WITH MY SOCCER BALL.

A: Not to worry. He's most likely out to play soccer with the KURUSU SYO unit and will be back once he's done.

Q: My ITTOKI OTOYA unit is getting reprimanded by the ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit. Why is he scolding my unit?

A: It's normal for that to happen. Either your ITTOKI OTOYA unit has done something to annoy him or he has fallen asleep on him when he tries to explain what your unit ask his help for.

Q: What should I do? My ITTOKI OTOYA is in an emo state when I mention orphans and he wouldn't listen to me.

A: Like what the instructions stated, the best way is to get an ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit or a NANAMI HARUKA unit to cheer him up. Otherwise curry might help.

Q: Why is my unit in his Idol outfit and his other clothes aren't the Saotome Gakuen's uniform either?

A: Congratulations! You have gotten the Limited Edition Idol ITTOKI OTOYA unit instead of the normal School one. Of course you can have it shipped back to us if you want to exchange it for the normal one. We would be more than happy to help.

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: Your ITTOKI OTOYA unit is making a big mess and doesn't seem to clean up. Either you hire a maid or clean it up yourself or you get the ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit to stay in the same room as your ITTOKI OTOYA unit.

Problem: Your ITTOKI OTOYA unit is too attached to the ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit.

Solution: Not to worry! You have just managed to make him fall in love with the ICHINOSE TOKIYA unit and they are now happily dating. I'm sorry to say but if you want to be his love interest or get him to be with the NANAMI HARUKA unit, you will have to purchase another ITTOKI OTOTA unit.

With proper care and maintenance, your ITTOKI OTOYA unit will lead a long and happy life, and may even become a top idol one day. He's really carefree so don't worry if you have to leave him alone at home.

**End notes**

Even with his certain flaws, you will not regret buying this unit! His adorableness and cheerfulness will make you happy that you have bought this unit.

**Disclaimer/Legal issues**

We do not hold any responsibility, nor will we take any for any damage mentally or physically and especially major blood loss.


End file.
